Real Family
by Mika Marie
Summary: Serena's parents have lied to Serena and Sammy. What don't we know about our fav. Princess. What others secrets are they holding back. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Serena ran from the battle shocked at what her friends, no ex-friends had just said to her. Even her beloved Prince had betrayed her.

Flashback:

"Sailor Moon where were you? No, I don't want to hear it. You should have been here, we almost got killed because you were late, AGAIN!" Sailor Mars shouted at Moon. "But I have a reason. I was..." "No Moon we don't want to hear anymore excuses." Sailor Jupiter said. "I think it's best if you step down as leader of the Sailor Scouts and hand in your locket." Sailor Mercury coldly stated. But at those words Moon's heart started to break, but she decided not to show it. Instead she said "Fine if that's what you all want! Here I never asked for any of this in the first place. See if I save any of you again." Moon took off her locket and detransformed right in front of Tuxedo Mask's eyes. To say the least he was shocked. After Serena detransformed she said "Yes, Tuxedo Mask or should I say Darien? I'm Sailor Moon or was. Klutzy, dumb, slow Serena was once the all powerful Sailor Moon and something more. Also here's that locket you lost." Serena threw a beautiful Star shaped locket right at Tuxedo's face and it hit him, Hard. It knocked him out cold. "Maybe after I'm gone you'll realize what you lost." Serena was speaking to the unconscious Tuxedo Mask. "Serena when did you get so stro..."Sailor Venus stumbled to say but Serena stopped her. "Can it Venus, if any of you had your eyes open you would've known when. But of course not, you all still think of me as klutzy and dumb. Well let's see if any of you can figure out who the Moon Princess is. Without me telling you." "You know who the Princess is?" Mercury tried to ask. "Yeah, Miss Genius. You figure it out. The only thing I'll say is that she'll be safer without you guys protecting her. One last thing Tuxedo Mask over there is Darien and the Prince of the Earth reincarnated. Good-bye you won't ever see me again."

End Flashback

When Serena reached home, she ran straight for her parents because they always stayed up waiting for her to come home after a Negaverse attack, ever since they found out about her being Sailor Moon. When they saw her disheveled state they immediately wrapped their arms around her and asked what was wrong. "Serena, honey. What happened?" Serena started to cry and blubber about what had happened. Kenji was the first to speak. "Serena, I know you've been hurt. Let them cool down and realized what they've lost. While they do that let's go on a long vacation. What to you say?" when Serena didn't answer Ilene spoke up. "Do you want to get away from all of this fighting and pretending? Let the scouts and Darien handle the monsters for a while. If anything happens and you want to come back we can." Ilene finished. Serena thought hard and finally agreed to go.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the living room. Ilene and Kenji made Serena and Sammy stay home from school, not that they minded anyway. Once they were all settled Ilene said "Sammy your sister has something to tell you. Go ahead Serena." Sammy looked to Serena and she looked away for a moment before standing and saying "Sammy whose your favorite hero in the world?" Sammy took no time to answer "Sailor Moon of course. everyone knows that." Serena shook her head yes "Yes we do. But what you don't know is that I'm Sailor Moon." "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Your Ha Sailor Moon Ha you've got to Ha be kidding me, right Ha?" Normally Serena would have blown up at this but for once she remained calm and produced a pink locket out of thin air. This got Sammy's attention. "I'll prove it to you, Sammy. MOON PRISM POWER!" In a flash of a second Serena had gone from high school student to super hero right before her kid brother's eyes. Complete shock over took him and he was unable to say anything for a while. When he finally found his voice Sailor Moon had become Serena again. "How is this possible? Am I the only one who didn't know?" "I told mom and dad a year after I found out myself, we decided then, it would be best to keep it a secret from you. But not only am I Sailor Moon, I'm also the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. She was from the Moon Kingdom that was destroyed." Now just as Sammy was letting this sink in Ilene and Kenji decided it was time to tell Sammy and Serena something they had kept secret for a while.

That's it for now. I will be back with the next part as soon as I type it up. Half of this story is already written down I just have to transfer it to my computer. Please me patient. Bye for now.

Mika Marie

aka

SSJ Lunar Guard


	2. Past Revealed pt 1

Disclaimer I do Not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

"Serena, Sammy there's something else that we haven't told either of you. Your father and I are from that same Kingdom, well actually two Kingdoms. Same time though. We were once Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and King Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta-sei. We married and combined our two Kingdoms. We had three wonderful children. First were a set of twins a boy and a girl. We named them Serenity and Vegeta as our Kingdoms stated that the first born are named after the first rulers of the Kingdom. Shortly after we were blessed with another bundle of joy. Another son, who we named Samuel. All of out children were half-breeds which meant they all had half Lunarian blood and half Saiyan. The thing is that while Vegeta-sei people look normal they do have one thing that sets them apart from humans, they have long brown tail. Since our children were half and half they too had them. Vegeta-sei people were a warrior race and loved to fight which meant that they always needed a King to be present to keep the order. Your father King Vegeta at this time went back home to keep things under control and little Vegeta aged five went along with him to see what the other side of his heritage was like. While his twin sister, Serenity stay on the Moon to help me with their newest little brother, Samuel. Shortly after King Vegeta and my baby arrived on their home planet, a ruthless being named Frieza came by and destroyed planet Vegeta-sei and kidnapped, Prince Vegeta. We formed countless search parties trying to locate Serenity's twin brother, but to no avail. To ease my family's pain I erased theirs memories along with all of the neighboring planets so they could rest in peace. Only I and a few close and loyal friends remembered anything about my husband's death and my son's kidnapping. The Moon Kingdom grew and prospered. Even my daughter grew into a lovely young lady and soon fell in love with the young Prince from our neighboring planet, Earth. In fact they were engaged to be wed but unfortunately the evil Queen Beryl came by and destroyed everything in site and killed everyone, including my last two children. I then sealed her away and sent everyone to a new future here on Earth."

"Now since your father and I here are the reborn rulers of those Planets and Serena you're Princess Serenity reborn that makes you Sammy, Prince Samuel reborn." Ilene or Queen Serenity finished talking and her husband took over. "Now your probably wondering why we decided to tell you all this now. It's because of a few reasons. One Serena is talking some time off from the Sailor Scouts. Two you both need training in the ways of fighting and ruling as you will need both in the future. And the most important reason is because we have just located Serena's not so dead twin brother in another near by Galaxy and we plan on going there to see him. But before we go anywhere we need to give you two as well as myself back our birth rights being of Saiyan blood. I will also be reverting back to my true form even though your mother chooses to stay the way she is. Now Serena if you would kindly hand your mother the Silver Crystal." Serena looked unsure and Sammy well just looked plain confused as all hell, so Ilene spoke up again. "Serena you agreed to get away from here for awhile and this is it. This is your chance if not we'll leave you here and go on alone, but I know in your heart that you want to remeet up with your twin brother. If I'm wrong just say so. But, if I'm right hand me the Silver Crystal." Serena slowly took out the Silver Crystal from her transformation locket , looked to her brother one last time and he smiled for the first time in the long two hours that their parents had started talking. She took the look as 'It's okay. I'm ready if you are.' and handed her mother the Crystal.

That's it for now. I will be back with the next part as soon as I type it up. Half of this story is already written down I just have to transfer it to my computer. Hope everyone is patient with me because I love explaining the past a lot but after all the introduction I'll get into the story itself more. Sorry for the short chapter, my hands got cold from typing in the house. Mom turned down the heat. Bye for now.

Mika Marie

aka

SSJ Lunar Guard


	3. A meeting of Saiyans

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon ball Z or Sailor Moon.

In a flash of light Ilene was transformed into Queen Serenity, then showered her family in a blinding white light. Which transformed her husband's body from that of the nerdy photographer named Kenji into that of the tall, strong and forceful ruler of 

Vegeta-sei complete with Saiyan tail. Soon the light died down and Queen Serenity reverted back to being just plain Ilene. Both Serena and Sammy asked "Well, what happened? I don't feel any different." They then turned to their father and said "Dad! Is that really you? You changed a lot. And what is that wiggling around your back? That's a tail, isn't it?" King Vegeta stared at his children and said "Take a look for yourselves. Because you two have one as well." Serena screamed as she saw her new furry white tail and Sammy just waved his new blue appendage around to make sure it was his. Soon after the shock, both Serena and Sammy were hit hard with an overload of memories from their past. Serena's memories were of her and her twin brother. Of him and her sparing and playing around together. 'Serry it was your idea to do this? Mom and dad are going to kill us for this one.' 'I know Veggie but I just wanted to see what mom would like with black hair. And if I remember you weren't complaining when we turned dad's hair purple.' Sammy's memories consisted of Serena and him going to parties and growing up. 'Serena there's your Prince charming waiting in the corner. He could've picked a better costume then a plain old tuxedo and top hat.' 'Sam leave him alone. I think he look's great.' 'You would and he'll know it too if you don't stop drooling and go over there and talk to him.' Once Serena and Sammy had a chance to relax and sort out their new memories they looked to their parents with a new found pride. Both made a quick bow then ran over and gave their parents a hug and said they were ready to go. But, before leaving Serena wanted to say something to her mom. "Mother, may I make a quick suggestion before leaving?" "Of course, Serena. What is it?" "Thank you. I think it would be best if you returned to your true state. That is until Veggie gets use to your new identity. It may help with the reunion. You know how he gets around new people." Ilene thought for a sec and King Vegeta also decided to add something to this idea "Our daughter has a point. Plus I loved the way you looked back then." Ilene quickly turned to her husband "And what's that suppose to mean? What you don't like the way I look now?" King Vegeta backed up and said "No, no! That's not what I meant. I'd love you no matter what you looked like." "You had better." K. Vegeta relaxed a little while his wife continued. "Anyway, Serena you do have a point. Vegeta was always known for being very protective of us, no matter how much trouble it got him into. Okay I'll change for now." And gave her husband a glare that could kill if she was born a Saiyan. Ilene quickly changed into Queen Serenity and the family was off before you knew it.

"Hey, where are we?" Sammy loudly protested. "Quiet boy! I can feel my son's energy nearby." Serenity smacked K. Vegeta across the back of his head and said "Don't say that! I know that's the Saiyan in you talking but, I didn't changed you back so you could talk like that to our kids." "Sorry, it's just that I'm anxious to see Vegeta again. Let's get moving I can feel him nearby and his power level is fairly high. I think he might be in danger." "My baby in danger why didn't you say so in the first place. Let's get going!" The whole family ran across the large field which turn out to be not a field at all but an extremely large backyard that connected to a nearby woods. They came up to a large dome building with a smaller one next to it. Inside the smaller dome there was a series of flashing lights. K. Vegeta moved closer to the small dome building and took a look inside.

Inside was his son Vegeta floating in mid-air and being attacked at all angles by smaller machines shooting laser beams at him. Seeing that it was his son K. Vegeta knocked on the door with a minimal force. Which got the young prince's attention. He came down and went to the door. K. Vegeta backed away so that he could allow his son some room to open the door. Not to mention get a good look at his lost son.

Prince Vegeta opened the door expecting to see someone else. "Woman, what do you want now? Can't you see I'm training so I can finally beat that 3rd class Saiyan, Kakkarotto?" By the time Prince Vegeta had stopped screaming Serenity, Serena and Sammy had all come up to see what was going on. Prince Vegeta then got a good look at the person who dared to interrupt his training. He said one word before doing something he would never live down again "Father?" He then fainted. With all the yelling and commotion Bulma stepped out of the house to yell at Vegeta. "Vegeta what are you yelling about this time?" She then saw the state he was in. "Vegeta, oh my Dende. What happened?" Bulma kneeled down next to P. Vegeta and then asked the group surrounding her. "What happened? Did you do this to him? Cause if you did you'll not live long to regret it." K. Vegeta looked down at the woman by his son's side and almost shouted "You'd better hold your tongue woman. I would never intentionally hurt my own son!" Bulma looked up from her husband to look at the man standing above her. 'Wait a minute did he just said 'his son' no way. Could it be? He does resemble Vegeta a lot. Including that attitude of his.' 

Serenity ran to her husband and son closely followed by Serena and Sammy. "You'll have to excuse my husband. He's just a little up tight about finally finding his son alive and well. By the way I'm Serenity. This hothead next to me is my husband, Vegeta and behind me are my two children Samuel and Vegeta's twin sister, Serena. What's your name by the way?" Bulma went from upset to calm in no time flat all because of Vegeta's so called mom. "I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs. Let's get Vegeta inside and while a check him over we can talk. Can anyone carry him; he's a little too heavy for me." Serena smiled and proudly stated "I can. He's my brother after all." And before Bulma could say anything Serena went over and picked up Vegeta with great ease and care then said "Where do you want him?" Bulma blinked out of her stupor and said "Inside the house, second floor, third door on your right." "Got it." Bulma and everyone else quietly followed Serena inside.

That's it for this chapter. Next up a small fight, and more explanations. I'll be back soon with the next chapter soon. Bye for now.

Mika Marie

aka 

Moon Night Princess


	4. Past Reveled pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Bulma checked over Vegeta and found only the usual scrapes and bruises. "So Ms. Briefs how's my son?" Serenity calmly asked. "He's just fine. Just the same scrapes and bruises he always gets when training too hard. If I told him once I told him a thousand times don't over do it on the Gravity Machine and by the looks of it he's going to want me to fix it again for him. By the way call me Bulma, Serenity." "Woman who are you blabbering to now." "Good he's finally awake." P. Vegeta slowly sat up but regretted doing so. For what he saw was his father and mother standing directly next to him. "Who are you?" "Why son I hardly think you would forget your own family." 

P. Vegeta stood and stated "Your not my family! My entire family is dead! Frieza killed my father on my home planet of Vegeta-sei when I was only five! AND when I finally find some clues to my mother's whereabouts I find out that she, my sister and little brother were all killed by some witch named Beryl! So I'll ask you again. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" P. Vegeta's anger got the best of him and he went Super Saiyan. "Good Lord. You've done it Vegeta! I knew you would be the first one to ever achieve the Legendary Status of the Super Saiyan. I'm so proud of you, son." P. Vegeta was getting more pissed off by the second at these people and would not have stopped had it not been for one person. "Vegeta you power down this instant. I don't need to be rebuilding half the house because of your outbursts!" "QUIET, woman can't you see what I'm doing. I'm protecting our home from these imposters." "Vegeta if you don't power down this second I will refuse to rebuild the Gravity Machine for you." Bulma proudly stated and put her arms across her chest in a very Vegeta like manner. "Not to mention these people have not shown me an once of proof that they are here to destroy anything. Unlike when you first arrived. Plus, if it hadn't been for that girl over there carrying you all the way up here, you'd still be outside unconscious. SO power down and talk to these kind people downstairs and give them the chance to explain themselves." P. Vegeta powered down but still had not calmed down. He gave a 'hump' and walked out of the room and downstairs. Bulma led the whole group downstairs and into the living room so they could talk. While everyone else took a seat P. Vegeta stood off in a corner and waited to here their story. Serena meanwhile also chose not to sit and stood off in another corner of the room and stared angrily at P. Vegeta. She couldn't believe that this man was in fact her long lost twin.

"Ok, where should we begin?" Serenity asked. "Just start by telling us who you are and how your related to Vegeta here." Bulma calmly said. "That's good. As you know I'm Serenity. Next to me is my husband Vegeta. Beside him is my second son, Samuel or Sammy for short. And over by that wall is my daughter Serenity or Serena as we like to call her. Now Serena over there is Veggie's twin sister." Vegeta and Serena both just "Humpf!" and glared at each other. Serenity ignored them for now. "The thing is we were all reborn on a far away planet called Earth. But before we were reborn, we were once the rulers of two great kingdoms. I was known as Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Vegeta here was known as King Vegeta of the planet Vegeta-sei, known for its great Saiyan warriors. We met on a diplomatic mission and soon fell in love. We married and or as Saiyans like to call it 'mated'. Soon after we were blessed with a set of beautiful twins. A boy and a girl. We named them Vegeta and Serenity. Now while Prince Vegeta and Princess Serenity were growing up King Vegeta made quite a number of trips back and forth from the Moon to Vegeta-sei. It was because his people sometimes got out of hand, so it always needed someone to look after it. About five years later we gave birth to a second son which we named Samuel. Shortly after King Vegeta needed to make another trip back to Vegeta-sei and took our son Vegeta with him so he could see the other side of his heritage. Serena stood on the Moon to help me with her new younger brother. It was during this time that a ruthless being came by and destroyed Vegeta-sei, killed by husband and kidnapped my poor son, Vegeta. So with my husband dead it was up to me to save my son. I sent out hundreds of warriors to save him but none returned. Serena was so furious that she kept training so she would be strong enough to go searching for her brother. But I couldn't bare to lose another child so I blocked all of her's and my kingdoms' memory of my lost son. With the exception of myself and few others who continued to look for my son. Years passed and we still had not found Vegeta. And in meantime Serena soon fell in love with a Prince from Earth and was to be married but an evil force attacked our kingdom and destroyed it. She went by the name of Queen Beryl. I ended up sacrificing myself to trap Queen Beryl away. Afterwards I used the last of my strength to send everyone to a new future on Earth. And erased everyone's memory of the moon kingdom." Bulma let out the breath she was holding and said "That is some story and I've heard quite a few in my lifetime."

"Well were not quite done." K. Vegeta said to Bulma. "After we were reborn on Earth. My wife and I remet but we did not look the same. We had new bodies, identities and names and barely remembered who we were. We got together and slowly remembered more of our past. shortly have we fell in love and remarried and gave birth to Serena and her younger brother Sammy. But after 15 years of peace Queen Beryl's forces came back. It was now up to our daughter to stop her. Being from the Moon Kingdom and Vegeta-sei she had special powers. She became a warrior of good called, Sailor Moon. With her and her court also fighters for good by the names Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus they were finally able to beat Queen Beryl once and for all. With her becoming Sailor Moon and destroying Queen Beryl we were finally able to completely remember our past but Serena had not. She knew nothing of being a Saiyan nor did her brother, Sammy. So we confronted her and her brother today and told them everything including the fact that we had found our son, Vegeta. We then reverted back to our true forms and came here." "Unbelievable. But then again Vegeta's never told me anything about his past." "I'm surprised he hasn't." Serenity said with a glance at 

P. Vegeta. "The one thing that I'm still stuck on is if your Vegeta's parents and one of you is from Vegeta-sei and the other is from the Moon. Wouldn't that make Vegeta here a half-breed." Sammy turned and looked over at his brother then said "Yeah, so what about it. Both me and my sister are half-breeds as well." Bulma slowly turn to Vegeta and gave him a glare. "So mister high and mighty Saiyan Prince is a half-breed. Then what right do you have to still be complaining about our son being a full blooded Saiyan when you yourself are not one?" "Just up, woman. They're lying. I'm no half-breed and they can't prove a thing." Vegeta said with a satisfying smirk on his face.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter a fight for pride and honor. Will P. Vegeta remember his past or just keep doubting it. And what about Serena our lovely wallflower. Bye for now.

Mika Marie

aka

Moon Night Princess


	5. Fight between Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Serena stepped out of the corner just then and said "Our parents would never lie. And I'll prove it to you." Serena called forth the Silver Crystal and transformed into Princess Serenity then aimed the Crystal at P. Vegeta. Vegeta glowed with white light, the symbol of the Moon appeared on his forehead , and his tail grew back. During this process Bulma was stunned as Vegeta's locked memories flooded into his brain and then into hers through their bond. Serena powered down, then took one look at her twin and said two words to him. "Spar, now!" Serena dragged her brother outside and soon had everyone else following after her. After she dropped her confused brother on the ground she walked a few feet away from him and transformed into Sailor Moon. Once in costume she changed that into the Royal Female Saiyan amour and prepared for Vegeta's first attack. Serena's mom was about to call out to her but K. Vegeta stopped her and said "They need to do this. Plus Vegeta's grown too hateful and cocky for his own good. Serena should be able to beat some sense into him. Considering he's much to weak from what Serena did to him to go Super Saiyan right now." Bulma listened to what her new father-in-law had to say and was worried for Vegeta but knew he had, had this coming for a long time. 

Vegeta slowly got to his feet and looked to his new found sister and said "Let's see how good you are, sis." After that was said it was only a matter of seconds before Vegeta landed his first blow to Serena. He landed a straight punch right to her gut. Serena took the hit, fazed out and came from behind Vegeta and pounded the same force into Vegeta's unprotected back. Vegeta turned around and said "What!?" Serena took to the air and awaited her brother. Vegeta flew up to her and with a silent agreement began the real fight. Punches and kicks were thrown and blocked by both parties. It seemed that they were equally matched until Vegeta remembered that Serena still had her tail and it always was her weak point. Vegeta shot a quick ki blast at Serena which she easily blocked. This gave Vegeta enough time to go around to Serena's back and grab onto to her tail. Bulma saw this and said "He's won, he has her tail. Not even Goku could protect himself from that kind of attack." Serena turned to her new daughter-in-law and said "Oh you think so, just watch and wait." Serena turned her head around and saw that Vegeta had her tail in his hands. Vegeta was confused at this moment and thought she should be begging for mercy by now. She shouldn't be able to withstand this type of abuse. Serena kicked him in the groin and sent him flying back. By the time he looked up all he saw was a glowing light coming towards him then he blacked out. When Vegeta had Serena's tail his mind and body were preoccupied and Serena was able to knock him away. Which gave her enough time to power up an attack big enough to knock out her brother but not kill him. Had Vegeta seen the attack a little sooner he would have been able to block an attack of that size even in his weaken condition. Vegeta's body plummeted to the ground but right before he hit Serena caught him and carried him back into the house without saying a word to anyone.

"How! How did she do that? I though a Saiyan's tail was their weak point. But while Vegeta was squeezing her tail, she acted as if he was just a bug sitting there." Even K. Vegeta was a little surprise at this move his daughter had learned. Serenity answered them both "Remember when I told you that Serena was constantly training for the day she would be strong enough to find and battle the beast that had kidnapped her brother. Well she knew she couldn't have any weakness and her tail was her most vulnerable spot. So she trained night and day until the she could find someway as to protect her tail. What she came up with was a way of converting her ki so it could protect her tail until it could take any kind of abuse. It was very painful for the most part but you should have seen her face when she had finally done it. At first it took her a while to power up enough so that the ki could change and surround her tail for protection, but now she finally has it down packed and it's like second nature to her. During any fight it's the first thing most fighters go for if they know the Saiyan race, so of course it's the first thing she protects. She someday want to be able to build up that power so that it can cover her entire body but for now she's happy with that. It was after that incident that I erased her memories. I didn't want her going through that much more abuse at her age." K. Vegeta and Bulma both asked "What age?" Sammy answered this time "I remember I was three when she did that." K. Vegeta added up the age difference and was about to say what he thought was right when Bulma beat him to it. "She was eight! Wow I don't even think my son could do that and he's eight right now and a Super Saiyan." Now K. Vegeta was really shocked "You mean my grandson is also a Super Saiyan. I could only hope that Vegeta would someday do it, but never in my wildest dreams did I think that my grandson with only a quarter of the Saiyan blood could do it." Bulma listened to him then added something else. "Oh yeah my son is a Super Saiyan. Let me think who else can go super. First there was Goku or you probably know him better as Kakkarott, then Vegeta but he did it the hard way. Following him was Goku's first son, Gohan and Gohan was the first to go to a level beyond a Super Saiyan or what we now call Super Saiyan 2. Then of course there was my son, Trunks and Goku's second son, Goten. Goten being the youngest Super Saiyan today at only the age of seven. Both Goku and Vegeta have also reached Super Saiyan 2 and are working to go even higher. Goku's reason is just for fun but Vegeta's reason is to finally be able to kill what he calls the 3rd class baka. But even if he does finally surpass Goku I know he won't kill Goku, he's too fond of him even if he won't admit it. At least Goku knows that Vegeta and him are best friends. What am I doing here? I boring my new in-laws when their probably hungry and tired from their trip. Let's go inside and I'll get you something to eat and see how Vegeta's doing."

That's it for this chapter. Get ready for some laughs in the next chapter as Goten and Trunks get into some trouble and Serena gets her brother to lighten up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye for now.

Mika Marie

aka

Moon Night Princess


	6. A Change in Prince Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Vegeta slowly awoke and found himself back in the same room he was in when he first woke up. The only person there was Serena, she was staring out the window, With all of his senses intact he looked over to his sister and thought spoke to her 'Serenity, Serry. Let's try that again.' Serena turned to her brother and said "No, Vegeta! Not until I hear a proper apology from you. I trained for three long years to wait for the day when I could finally free you, but mom stops me. And when I finally find you, this is how treat my return, our return. I've already been through so much, I thought you would at least understand." Vegeta looked away from her bright blue eyes then finally stared back at her and said "I didn't know. Give me another chance, please Serry. I've already been through so much. I need someone on my side, someone to talk with, with out them looking down on me. And you know me better than anyone, you know I can be a little hotheaded." Serena faced him and said "Okay, but only if I get to call you Veggie again." And with that the two started laughing.

"What's that sound? Can it be? That can't be my Vegeta laughing. I've never heard him laugh before. He sounds relaxed, calm, almost sweet." Bulma caught up in her own little world was finally pulled out by the sound of the doorbell going off. That disrupted P. Vegeta's good mood and he yelled down the stairs "Woman answer the door, before Kakkarotto breaks it down! Besides I want to tell that idiot something." Bulma sighed and went to go get the door. P. Vegeta walked down the stairs with Serena right behind him. And for the first time in a long time he wasn't wearing a smirk. He went right over to his mother and gave her the biggest hug in history, then told her "Mom, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad your alive." He then turn to Samuel "And is this my little brat of a brother I left behind with you and Serry. It can't be he's so tall." Serenity's face turned into a frown "Don't call your brother a brat mister, you maybe all grown and have a family of your own. But I am still your mother. You got that?" Vegeta looked down and answered her with a "Yes, mother." Serena smiled and pointed at Vegeta "Veggie got in trouble, Veggie got in trouble." Serenity turned her glaze upon her daughter "And that goes the same for you young lady." P. Vegeta smirked at that remark but said nothing about not wanting another warning from his mom. He turned towards his father and said "Father, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from Lord Frieza. I should have been stronger. I should've been able to do something. Even after he kidnapped me I still wasn't able to destroy him he was killed by a third class Saiyan named Kakkarotto. Kakkarotto even attained the level of the Super Saiyan before me. Even when Lord Frieza was resurrected I still couldn't defeat him, his was destroyed by my son from the future who went Super Saiyan before my as well. I failed you father." P. Vegeta looked ready to cry but K. Vegeta stopped his son and said "Stop blaming yourself it's me you should me taking the blame. I knew about Lord Frieza for quite sometime but I just thought I could contain him. I was so wrong. I never should have brought you with me, maybe then your life would have been better. Besides it's in the past, now what I want to know is how your doing now and what your family is like? I keep hearing about this grandson of mine but I have yet to meet him. Where is he?" 

"WAIT TIL WE GET OUR HAND ON YOU TRUNKS AND GOTEN!!!" A kid with short, straight purple hair ran past the group, closely followed by a kid with spiky black hair going in all directions. The duo ran up the stairs and closed the upstairs door. Everyone was finally able to see what the commotion was all about. In ran Bulma followed closely by an older woman with black hair tied into a tight bun on top of her head. Both women were dripping wet and covered in shaving cream. Serena and Sammy started to snicker but Serenity told them to hush. Both women were furious. P. Vegeta immediately started laughing at his wife's disheveled state. "Wow! Is that you Vegeta, laughing?" In walked a tall man wearing a orange training gi, his black hair spiked at odd angles and wearing a goofy grin on his face. "Kakkarotto shut up." Serenity heard this comment "Vegeta what did I just tell you. Now you apologize to that young man over there." This got everyone's attention. Come on no one expected the Prince of Saiyans to apologize, especially to Goku the third class Saiyan. All eyes were on the Prince but lucky for him his father stepped in "Aw, leave the boy alone, Rity. Besides that's probably the way he acts around that young man." Serenity turned to face her husband and say something but gave in. "Alright, Veggie you don't have to apologize but do try to be a little nicer. And while your at it please introduce us to your friends." Veggie bowed his head in embarrassment. But did what his mother said "Okay. Mom, dad, Serrry and Sammy this is Kakkarotto a third class Sayian and his mate, Chichi. Kakkarotto, Kakkarotto's mate this is my family. My mother Queen Serenity, my father King Vegeta, my little brother, Samuel and my twin sister, Serenity or Serry for short." That last part caught everyone off guard. But before anything else could be said the group heard the thud of someone falling down the stairs. P. Vegeta knew exactly who it was. "Trunks, Kakkarotto's brat get out here and apologize to your mothers." The two boys ran over to the group their previous pranks out of their minds at hearing this new news. The black haired boy who resembled the older man in the training gi was the first to apologize "Sorry, mom. Sorry Auntie Bulma. It was all Trunks' idea." The purple haired youth protested at that statement "Was not, you helped. Sorry mom, sorry Auntie Chichi." He then turned to face his father "Did I hear right dad? Are they really your parents and sister and brother. SO I get another set of grandparents plus a real aunt and uncle. Un DAD?" Vegeta never got to reply to his son because he was attacked by his new grandma in a vice lock hug. Trunks was completely caught off guard. "Oh, my god! I have a grandson and he's so cute." While being held by the strange woman with the unusual hair style Trunks could only think that it must be his grandmother. 'So that's why I have purple hair. I wonder what else dad is hiding?'

That's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. My next chapter won't be up for a while. I have to find where I put the rest of the story at so that I can type it up. Hope you enjoyed that little scene with Trunks and Goten. And that you to the Five people you have reviewed my story. I know that your reading this chapters but don't like to review. I don't mind if you don't review I'm not some person who goes crazy of you don't review. If you do review please tell me if I make any mistakes or would like to change something. Bye for now. Thanks for reading.

Mika Marie

aka 

Moon Night Princess 


	7. More Changes and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Trunks would have been squished to death had it not been for his Saiyan blood. "Nice to meet you grandma." Trunks stammered to say after he was released. "So this is my grandson. Lets see how strong you really are, boy." Serenity then walked up to her husband "Oh no you don't mister. You are not going to put one bruise on my grandson!" P. Vegeta decided to save his dad. "No need to fear mom. Trunks here could beat up dad. Go on son. Show them." P. Vegeta said to his son with pride in his voice. Trunks just stood there shocked. His dad had actually used his name and called him son. Two things he has never said before. But feeling very proud at that moment didn't wait another second before going Super. This feat alone left K. Vegeta stunned. Goten decided to get in on the attention. "Me too, me too! I can go Super too! Watch!" And with that Goten matched Trunks in hair color and eyes. Serena the only one not shocked into silence said to the boys "Great job, boys. But I think it would be better if you power down now and give everyone a chance to rest and get cleaned up.(Chichi and Bulma still wet) And if you behave yourselves, I have a gift to give you too. "The boys powered down and started asking questions "What is it? Will we like it? Can we eat it? Is it alive?" Serena smiled "I'll tell you later but for now go run off and play while the grown ups talk awhile. Ok?" The boys nodded their heads 'yes' and ran off wondering what the surprise gift was along with all the new information they got.

When Bulma and Chichi left to go get cleaned up Serena walked over to her mom and telepathically spoke to her. 'Mother do you realize who Bulma and Chichi are?' Serenity smiled at her daughter 'Yes, I do and I know what you plan on doing to the boys. But at least wait until I tell Bulma and Chichi. Your father and brothers still have not figured it out, yet.' Serena looked to her twin 'You know I'm glad it worked out this way. Vegeta was always fond of his Mercury guard. Do you think the others could be here as well.' Serenity looked at her oldest son 'Yes, I do. But we'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to go talk to your father, now. Don't get into any trouble.' Serenity left her daughter's side and went to join in the conversation her husband was having with man named Goku.

When Serena saw that everyone was busy, she snuck away. She ended up in the backyard and decided to go into the building she had first seen her brother come out of. Once inside she realized that it was a training room of some kind, she noticed that the controls could make the gravity in the room go up, for harder training sessions. 'These controls look pretty simple enough, nothing to technical. Even my brother could figure them out so can I, considering he was the dumb one. He he he he.' Serena mentally stated to no one. She first decided to power up to her Sailor Moon form before trying anything. As soon as she was ready Serena turned the machine on and set the gravity to 200 times earth's gravity. 'That's good enough to start with, I have been on planets with way more gravity than that. But I don't want to over to it.' She began by doing a couple sets of sit-ups and push-ups not even working up a sweat. Her mind was soon lost in her own thoughts and never thought that anyone was going to be watching her.

P. Vegeta was sitting (not standing, for once) in the living room listening to everyone talk about old times and catch up when he heard the familiar hum of the Gravity Room being turned on. He slowly and discreetly went down to Bulma's basement lab and turned on the camera that was connected to the G.R. He had discovered this camera a while back but decided not to do anything about it. He had said nothing to Bulma about it's whereabouts and even thought it was cute that his mate thought enough of him to try and keep an eye on him from time to time. 'I'm letting my thought wander when I should be concentrating on who could be using the Gravity Room. But I have a funny feeling I know exactly who she is.' P. Vegeta forcing his attention back to the screen Vegeta finally got a good look at who was in the training room. To say the very least he was floored, for there in the room was his little sister training under 200 hundred times earth's normal gravity. But that wasn't what shocked him, what did was the fact that his sister was a Sailor Scout. He soon yelled "MOM! MOM! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Serenity hearing her oldest son yell for her, all her mothering instincts kicked in and she ran to where the sound of his voice was coming from. She found him in a basement laboratory staring at a screen. When she came up to him she hugged him and said "What's that matter, baby?" P. Vegeta still mad pushed his mom away and pointed at the monitor. "What is the meaning of this? There is no Sailor Scout of the Moon!" Serenity still alittle shocked that her baby pushed her away but thought 'He isn't a baby anymore. I can't treat him like that anymore.' She regained her composer and said "What don't you remember me telling everyone that Luna made Serena a Sailor Scout when she couldn't remember who the Moon Princess was or who were the scouts that protected her. Serena has been fighting for over three years now as Sailor Moon." P. Vegeta was about to kick himself for forgetting that his mother had told him that his sister was a Sailor Scout. But was still mad about the whole thing so he had make a comment or else look like an idiot in front of his own mother. "Yes, I remember and now that you know I'm alive I would like to know why she still is Sailor Moon and where are her F&^%@#* body guards? They should be here." Serenity lost her smile and sadly said to her son "We left them behind because Serena and them got into a fight. They blamed her for being late to a battle and almost getting them killed without letting them hear her side of the story. In fact the only reason she was late was because..." Serenity was caught off when she and Vegeta heard a loud explosion one Vegeta only knew too well.

Thanks for the Reviews. Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the late chapter. But remember I told you this chapter was going to be a while because I lost the papers where I wrote this story down. When I finally found them I didn't like the way I wrote this part so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Not to mention when I tried to get to my account to download this chapter my computer would let me. Next chapter should be up by next Sunday. Thanks again for the Reviews. I know it takes time to write even the shortest review so I really appreciate them. Bye for now.

Mika Marie 

aka

Moon Night Princess


	8. Tranformations and meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

"Serena!" Vegeta yelled just as the video screen turned blank. He took off towards the Gravity Room. He froze at the sight he saw before him when he arrived outside. There stood his sister in the ruins of the Gravity Room. Her hair was released from its pigtails and flowing freely. Her Sailor suit was ripped and torn, that's not what made P. Vegeta stop in his tracks. It was the fact that Serena's once golden blonde hair had turned has black as midnight and her eyes were now an emerald green instead of her sparkling blue. "She's a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said in amazement.

Serena stared at her brother and said in a voice not her own "_It's coming, all allies shall be needed for the upcoming battle. Be prepared young prince._" Then she fainted and powered down out of Super Saiyan and her clothes turned back to her normal outfit. P. Vegeta didn't waste another second in running to his sister's side. Soon the others appeared out of the house and looked at Serena's fallen form, shock clearly written on their faces. Bulma was the first to snap out of it first. "Vegeta take her upstairs and I'll check her out." P. Vegeta simply nodded his head and carefully carried his sister inside and upstairs. Two thoughts ran though his head while carrying her 'She better be alright. And what did she mean by 'It's coming and all allies shall be needed for the upcoming battle.'?' 

While Bulma and Vegeta headed up to see to Serena's injuries, Serenity had the others head into the living room. Serenity had over heard her son's thoughts and knew what had to be done. 'I just wished that I could have gotten rid of them the first time.' Serenity hated to spoil everyone's peaceful life but she need to talk to them and tell them everything but first she needed everyone here. K. Vegeta looked at his wife and gave her a confused look. Serenity just half smiled and turned to the others in the living room. "Well in line of recent events I feel that everyone should be up to their full powers. And I mean everyone. Goku do you have any friends that you feel you could trust in a fight that are not here. If you do I would greatly appreciate it if you would go and bring them here tonight if possible." Goku looked to his wife and Chichi then asked Serenity "Why do you ask?" "Because our greatest enemy seems to have come and as my daughter said to her brother 'all allies shall be needed in the upcoming battle' and I need to explain a few things that I left out. Plus I would like to this with everyone here." Chichi turned to her husband and said "Goku, go and get Gohan and Videl plus bring Krillin, 18 and Marron here as well. I realize the importance of Serenity words." Goku nodded his head and place two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. K. Vegeta leaped to his fate and yelled "Where'd he go?" Chichi amused by his reaction decided to answer him "He used his instant transmission technique to go get the others. It's a whole lot quicker than flying. Basically he can lock onto anyone's ki signal then teleported to their location." "Man I really am behind on my techniques. Samuel you and I are going to train after dinner we need to do some catching up do." Just as he finished Goku teleported back into the room with a short man with thick black hair and no nose, a tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The woman held a little girl about five years old with blonde hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. Goku turned to Chichi "Chichi could you please do the introductions while I go and get Gohan and Videl." Chichi nodded her head yes and Goku disappeared again. Serenity smiled and thought 'That's three, only one more missing.'

"Krillin, 18 and Marron I would like to introduce you to King Vegeta, his wife Queen Serenity and their 2nd son Prince Samuel." Chichi said while pointing to each person. "These are Vegeta's parents and little brother. Vegeta and Bulma are upstairs with his twin sister, Serena." Krillin's mouth dropped open in shock, 18 remained the same and Marron smiled and said "HI!" Chichi moved on with the introductions. "Vegeta, Serenity and Sammy this is Krillin his wife 18 and their daughter Marron. Krillin is Goku's bestfriend since he was little and his wife was a former enemy turned good." Serenity walked to the group. "Please to meet all of you. And everything shall be explained once everyone arrives and my daughter wakes up."

Goku teleported into the Satan Mansion living room. He was looking for his son and spotted him once he turned around. There was his son Gohan in a lip-lock with Videl Satan and they still hadn't noticed he was there. As he was mentally counting how long they could keep this up he was interrupted by the voice of Videl's mother. "Videl the School Department called and said that you had skipped out on another class to go fight crime. I can understand bank robberies and kidnapping but for crying out loud you skipped out of school for the Police Chief misplacing his own uniform." Gohan and Videl immediately pulled apart and looked towards the person who yelled at them. That's when they noticed Goku's presence. "Uh, dad what are you doing here?" Gohan blushed as he spoke hoping his dad hadn't been there long enough to see what him and Videl were doing. "Mom why are you here? I thought you were at gym helping dad out." Gohan noticed his dad's confusion and decided to help him out "Dad, this is Mrs. Lora Satan, Videl's mother." Goku smiled the famous son smile and put out his hand to greet the woman. "Please to meet you Mrs. Satan." Lora took his hand and said "Same here Mr. Son and please call me Lora." "Okay Lora and call me Goku." Then Lora turned on her daughter and said "I was ,Videl ,until I received that call from your Principal. You are not to go and help out the Police Department again until your grades improve and in the meantime I will take your communicator." "But mom..." "No buts young lady." 

While this conversation was taking place Goku had walked up to Gohan and said "We need to head to Capsule Corp. Vegeta's parents need to explain something to us." Gohan then jumped out the loveseat him and Videl had previously occupied and shouted "Vegeta's parents? I thought they had died when planet Vegeta-sei was destroyed by Frieza. Did someone wish them back to life with the Dragon Balls? Is there a new enemy?" Goku smiled and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Calm down Gohan everything will be explained once we get there. Oh and your mom said to bring Videl too." Now this had caught both Videl and her mom's attention. "What's going on Gohan and no lies this time." Gohan hung his head down in defeat and said "Mom, wants me and you to go to Capsule Corp. for some reason, plus Vegeta's parents are alive and are there as well." Videl ran up to him put an arm on Goku and said "Well what are you waiting for Mr. Goku let's get going." Goku forgetting that Lora was still in the room simply did as Videl said put two fingers to his head and instant transmissioned out of the house, but just before they left Lora grabbed onto her daughter's arm right before and said "What do you think your goin...?" she never got to finish her sentence before she was teleported out of the room and into the Capsule Corp. living room.

That's it for now. Sorry for the late update I had to work, then whenever I had a free minute I had to clean up the house before leaving for work again or bed. I hope you like this chapter as much as my little sister did. I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner but know that I might not . But I will continue this story until I reach the end. Plus I have over 15 different stories I've been writing but have never put up. Bye for now.


	9. Loyalties

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

Vegeta had been nervously waiting for Bulma to complete her check-up on Serena. He couldn't be happier or more pissed off at his sis. 'I don't know what'll I do to her first yell at her for her incompetence, hug her for being all right or congratulate her on being the first female Super Saiyan.' Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound. "What hit me?" Asked a groggy Serena. "Metal. Or what was left of my Gravity Room when you blew it up." Vegeta answered. "Huh? How'd I do that?" Vegeta smirked and said "You went Super." Serena jumped off the bed and screamed "I did! Me? I'm the first female Super Saiyan. Wait till everyone else hears. Where are they?" Serena asked when she saw no one in the room with her but Vegeta. "Bulma just left to go and check on Trunks and Goten and everyone else is downstairs. It seems mom as not been completely truthful to everyone and she's going to tell everyone something. Don't know what, though." Serena screamed "She's is. I thought she was going to wait a little while longer. Let's get downstairs we can't miss this." Serena grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him through the down while he was saying "Serena what do you know that I don't?" He received no reply. "Serena! Tell me!" Serena smirked and just kept on dragging him down the stairs finally saying "You'll see."

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Videl screamed as she saw her mother holding onto her arm. "Huh? What happened? How'd I get here? Where is here? Videl!" Gohan decided to answer for girlfriend "Mrs. Satan let me explain. My father Goku just did what he calls an instant transmission. Basically he can teleport himself and others to various locations by locking onto someone's energy signal. We are now in the home of Bulma Briefs and her family. We were brought here so they could tell us something. You just happened to grab onto Videl just as we were teleporting which enabled you to come here as well. Do you understand?" Lora just managed a small nod and then sank into an empty seat in the large living room. Just then everyone heard a familiar voice coming down the stairs. It was Vegeta and he was yelling at his sister for some reason. Serenity smiled and said "Good everyone's here. Now will someone please introduce our new guests." Goku jumped up and said "Me, me. I will. Gohan, Videl and Lora I would like you to meet Bulma, her husband Vegeta and their son Trunks." Bulma had just walked in the room with Trunks and Goten following right behind her. "Next to them is my lovely wife Chichi, and my youngest son Goten. You already know my oldest son Gohan. Sitting besides my wife is my bestfriend Krillin, his wife 18 and their daughter Marron. And last but definitely not least are Vegeta's parents and siblings. First are King Vegeta and his wife Queen Serenity and their youngest son Prince Samuel. And standing besides Vegeta is his twin sister Princess Serenity or Serena for short." Everyone nodded or said hello as they were introduced. "Everyone who does not knows our guests this is Videl Satan and her mother Mrs. Lora Satan." When Goku was done he went and stood behind his wife and son. Serenity then took center stage again. "Well here we all are again. And I'm sorry that we have to meet under such conditions. I would've preferred a more peaceful reunion but it seems as though destiny is against us again. I was holding back a few things when I told everyone our story. I'm going to now tell you the details that I left out. Starting with the people that still knew about my son's disappearance. They were the inner scouts older sisters. They too were Sailor Soldiers. Their names were Princess Brenda of Mercury. Princess Camile of Mars. Princess Lorana of Jupiter and Princess Helen of Venus. They were ten years old when my son was kidnapped. They trained night and day to try and rescue their Prince. For you just as the younger inner sailor soldiers were swore to protect my daughter Serena, their older sisters were sworn to protect my son. The outer soldiers are sworn to protect Samuel. They were the only ones whose memory was not erased, they continued to look for my son up until my kingdom was destroyed 11 years later. They too died trying to protect my kingdom. Now when I sent everyone to be reborn, their hearts were too strong. They had wished to continue looking for my son and fulfill their sworn duty. They were sent to a near by Galaxy. And I would like to thank them for finding and protecting my son even though they themselves did not know it. Thank you Bulma, Chichi, Lora and 18. You have done your job well." Bulma and Chichi jumped up from their seats and said "WHAT!? What are you talking about?" "I never knew Vegeta before he came here and trued to destroy the planet." P. Vegeta silently said to himself "No wonder she looked familiar the first time I saw her." Serenity held up her hands in defense and said "Calm down and everything will be answered." "We had better get some answers." Chichi said before she sat down again. Serenity sighed and took out her silver crystal and before another word could be said a blinding white light engulfed the entire room. When everyone could see again, they saw a strange sight. Kneeling before Queen Serenity and King Vegeta was Bulma, Chichi, Lora and 18. Which said "Your majesties, thank you for the return of our memories and powers. We wish to re-pledge our oath to you and the Prince." King Vegeta spoke for his wife and himself "We gladly re-accept your oath to us, but you must ask the Prince if he would like to accept your oath or not. He it old enough to make his own decisions." All eyes turned to where Prince Vegeta stood. Everyone was too shocked at seeing their wives and mothers bowing before Vegeta to saying anything. The four women turned their eyes to Prince Vegeta and 18 spoke for the group "Prince Vegeta do you accept our pledge to protect and serve you as we did on the Moon?" P. Vegeta thought about this 'This is what I always wanted respected and proper treatment but why can't I seem to accept their pledge. I could not make them take this pledge their families would be upset and I can't make my wife do this just for honor and pride. I have changed so much these past few years.' Prince Vegeta stood proud and tall and said in his most regal voice "No I can not accept your pledge to me. You have families and love ones other than me to protect and care for. I will accept you as my friends though. Now please stand and take your proper seats." P. Vegeta took his wife's hand and pulled her close to him as he watched his former guards sit by their family.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but work and money problems prevented me from typing out this chapter. Next time on Real Family. We finally find out what happened with Serena and her Scouts and a flash back on Queen Serenity first encounter with the enemy. Thank you for reading my story. I know there are people reading even though they do not review. I do the same thing. I don' t mind.


	10. Anarchy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z

Serenity then spoke up again. "Every well said Vegeta. You have come upon your decision looking at all who would be effected and not just looking to your own wants. I am proud of you." P. Vegeta nodded his head slightly acknowledging his mother's praise. "Now onto more distressing matters during Serena unfortunate accident, she was given a warning to a new enemy or rather I should say an old one. I fear that my greatest enemy has come back to finish the job she had started back when I was 14 and only Princess, not yet Queen." Her eyes took on a sad tone and K. Vegeta came and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, knowing how hard it was to talk about that moment. She nodded her silent thanks and continued. "When I was 14 I became the first Sailor Scout of the Moon, the Legendary Sailor Lunaria. I along with my friends from the other planets had stumbled across a very anicent evil. Known as Anarchy. Serena you may be more familiar with her less formidable descendant, Chaos. Well any way Anarchy had live for eons without any real opposing force. She had destroyed and enslaved countless Galaxies and would have continued to do so until she came upon me and the other scouts training in the edge of the solar system. We there training to help improve my techniques for you see I wasn't use to fighting and training as the other scouts were. I had just recently discovered my ability of turning into a Sailor Solider unlike my friends who had been training since the day they could walk to fight and protect our home and me. I did not even reveal this important information to my mother, for I knew she would disagree with my choosing to fight along side my friends and scouts. But times were changing and things were becoming more hostile in the Universe, so I decided to keep this to myself and trained secretly until I was found out by my closest guardian and scout, Sailor Uranus. I explained everything to her and with her advice we decided to tell the others but not our parents. That's how we came to be on the far reaches of the Solar System, training and that's when Anarchy determined to pay a visit to our Galaxy. Had we not been training so far from home maybe we could have changed things, maybe things wouldn't have turned out like they did. Anarchy caught us off guard and though the scouts and I fought bravely it wasn't enough. She was just too powerful. With the last of our strength we retreated but she had somehow sensed this and in the middle of our teleportation she joined in and was brought back with us. Our destination was the Moon so that we could warn my mother and she could prepare a counter attack. We never thought Anarchy would come with us. As soon as Anarchy realized what had happened she started to attack everything in site. Killing and destroying everything and everyone I ever cared about. Just when I thought all was lost out stepped my mother from the palace holding the Platinum Scepter. Her eyes locked with mine and I knew what she was planning on doing, I shook my head no and tried to run to her to stop her but my injuries slowed me down and I wasn't quick enough. She flew up to Anarchy, activated the infamous scepter, smiled down on me and said 'Be strong, I know you will make a fine Queen.'. And with a flash of light she disappeared right along with Anarchy who had tried to get as far away from the scepter as possible but could not in time. I knew where that scepter had taken them and knew my mother was gone forever, that she would not, could not return. That she and that horrible, retched woman Anarchy would be trapped in the nothingness know only as the 'VOID'. My one and only secret from my mother had cost her, her life. And now it seems as though Anarchy had some how found a way out of the 'VOID'. It will take everything we have to stop and defeat her once and for all and put my mother's soul at peace. Pluto has sent us the warning though Serena, that will give us at least 1 year before the arrival of Anarchy. Now I have given the situation some thought and I have come to a decision. All allies shall be needed so I am going back to other dimension to bring back the Inner and Outer Scouts of both Serena and mine's time. That will be an additional 15 scouts, along with Luna and Artemis who are very well trained fighters in their human forms. Plus I will also ask the Great Dragon Shenron to bring back to life Nappa, Bardock, Radditz and Turles, Goku's twin brother." Krillin, Goku and P. Vegeta all looked ready to object to this. "There will be no arguing on the subject, I have made my choice and will stand by it. I know this shall be hard for all of you but it must be, I can only hope in time that you may all forgive me."

Well here's the next chapter. I know it's been a long time but everyone stops writing every once an while. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon. I think I said that in this chapter you would get to find out what happened to Serena before the battle but I think I'll leave that for when she confronts the scouts and don't be surprised if I had in a few more twists. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story when I started and I also hope it's a little easier to read now. Well I talking too much so until the next chapter so long. Bye.


	11. Gatherings pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.

"Mother, how will you be able to bring back Nappa and the others they have been dead for years and Shenron does not bring people back to life if they have been dead for more than a year, not to mention the Dragon Balls are inactive after our last wishes last month. It will take another 11 months before they are ready again." P. Vegeta asked out of curiosity. Serenity looked up and smiled "Well I happen to know Shenron personally and he owes me a few favors. Now I am going back to our old dimension and would like to know, who would care to join me, if anyone at all?" Several voices shouted 'I would!'. King Vegeta and Samuel turned down the offer choosing to stay and attempt to catch up on some training techniques. Staying with him were Goku, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and little Marron. "So I'm taking Vegeta." Vegeta smirked "No way I'm going to let those scouts and idiot of a Prince get away with what they did to my sis." Serenity frowned and continued "Bulma, Chichi, Lora and 18." The group of warriors smiled "We just have some catching up to do with our little sisters." Serenity shook her head slowly "And of course Serena's going as well. She must confront her scouts but she will not be alone. We shall gather the others first and leave the younger inner scouts for last. Everyone agree." Everyone slowly shook their heads in agreement, except P. Vegeta. Serenity turned to her son "That includes you Vegeta and no arguments, mister or you will stay here until you've had time to cool down. We are all just as upset at the girls and they will get what's coming to them. Now if everyone's ready let's get going. Serena I'm going to need your energy to help me with this teleportation. Ladies I suggest that you transform so that the teleportation will be slightly easier on you. Serena please return to your Princess form, same goes for you Vegeta." Everyone nodded their heads.

                In the blink of an eye both Serena and Vegeta changed into their royalty forms. Serena into the Princess gown of the Moon Kingdom and Vegeta into the royal Saiyan armor of Vegeta-sei. "Mom, do I have to be in my Princess dress, can't I wear my armor? It's so much better." Serena wined. Serenity looked straight at her daughter. "Serena young lady, you should know by now that Your Moon form is more powerful magically than your Saiyan form. We need the extra magical energy to teleport. Now stop complaining. Ladies are you ready yet." Bulma, Chichi, Lora and 18 and just pulled out their transformation pens and were ready to transform. "ICE PLANET POWER!, FIRE PLANET POWER!, THUNDER PLANET POWER!, LIGHT PLANET POWER!" Bulma was frozen in a column of ice, Chichi engulfed in a wall of fire, Lora surrounded in a flash of white light, and 18 encircled in arrows of gold. When the display of colors had died down there standing in the place of the Z Ladies were the Central Scouts, first scouts to the crown. Sailors Ice, Fire, Thunder and Light. They wore the same scout uniforms of their younger sisters with the exception that their colors were reversed. Where the Inner scouts were blue, red, green and orange theirs was white and where the white was it was colored in blue, red, green and orange. Also Sailor Ice did not have knee high boots, she wore a pair of blue high heels. Sailor Fire had red knee high boots instead of the red high heels. Sailor Thunder had a pair of green high heels with two straps going around her ankle. And Sailor Light had switched the high heels with strap for a pair of ankle high hiking boots. As soon as P. Vegeta caught sight of his wife in that outfit he threw a fit. "NO WAY IN H.F.I.L ARE YOU GOING ANY WHERE IN THAT!! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU CHANGE!" P. Vegeta shouted. His shouts brought the remaining guests that were inside, outside to see what was the problem. "I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY. THIS IS MY UNIFORM, AND EVEN IF IT IS A LITTLE INDISCENT IT'S WHAT I WILL WEAR!" Goku and Gohan had just reached outside and caught sight of Sailor Fire. "Wow, Chichi! You look great. I forgot how good you looked in those kinds of outfits, since you stopped wearing them after Gohan was born." Chichi blushed at the comment. "Mom, I don't know what to say." Gohan was cut off by Goten "MOM! You look like a model." Chichi smiled and thanked her son. Krillin walked over to 18 whispered something in her ear, which resulted in him being knocked out by an energy blast. Serenity had seen enough. "Vegeta, Bulma shut up! Bulma line up with the others. And Vegeta listen up I'm only going to tell you this once. We wear these revealing outfits to distract our enemy from what we're doing. It's been this way for millenniums. We may hate them but they do save our lives every so often, now not another word and stand next to your sister until your ready to apologize to Bulma and everyone else." With that said P. Vegeta and the girls got into a circle and teleported out of that dimension and back to theirs. 

                "Ouch, why do we always have to land so hard." Complained Lora. "It just takes practice, the scouts and I have it down to where we barely even feel our landings at all." Serena said but soon became silent. Bulma put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder which caused her to smile. "Okay where to first? Should we pick up the Outer scouts or my scouts first." Serenity asked. "Let's get your scouts Serenity, that way we won't have too much trouble with the Outers when we get them. You know they always had a thing about following orders." 18 suggested. "Great then we'll start with Pluto's mom,      Susan Meiou. She was Sailor Time and she can help us in retrieving Sailor Destruction, Sailor Saturn's mom. Luckily for us Susan owns a small coffee shop not far from here." Serenity smiled at everyone and was about head out her front door when Vegeta decided to stop her. "What is it Vegeta?" Serenity said sounding impatient. "Mother, I believe it would be in your best interest to power down and maybe revert to your other identity while here. _Not_ that I mind getting to break out of jail for breaking entering in your own house. Also why don't just you, Serena and I go. We might attract a _little_ less suspicion." Serenity hugged her son "You were always the one to point out the obvious huh Vegeta. Thanks." So Serena, Vegeta and Serenity headed downtown to find the first member of Serenity's team. 

                They arrived at the coffee shop in 10 minutes. "Why couldn't we have flew here instead? It would have been so much faster." Vegeta complained after walking. "Well as you so kindly put it to mother, we will attract a _little _less suspicion. Then again maybe you do want to go to jail and break out just for the fun of it." Vegeta smirked and looked away from Serena who just smiled her first smile since arriving. Serenity smiled as well knowing perfectly well what her son was doing. Getting Serena's attention off of her scouts and Endymion. As soon as the small family walked into the cozy little coffee shop, they were greeted by the one person they went there to meet. "Welcome, would like a seat or would like something to go?" The woman had long dark maroon colored hair that was tied back in an elaborate French braid. She had deep jade colored eyes that seemed timeless. She was an average height woman who barely overlooked Serenity. "It's pleasure to be here Ms. Susan Meiou. We would like to take a seat, but somewhere out of the view of the public." Susan took this all in great strides and didn't blink at stranger knowing her name. "That should be of no problem, I have a private room outback you may use. Is there anything else I can do for you, today." Serenity bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you and yes there is one other thing I would like. Could you be so kind as to join us for some refreshments while I discuss a matter of future business with you?"

They group was led to the back of the shop where they were given refreshments and seated. As soon as they were comfortable, Susan began the conversation. "So what brings you here to my little shop, Ms…?" Serenity smiled "Serenity if you please, and I came here to remind you of your past life. I need your help in contacting another friend of mine and you're the only one who can help me." Susan looked skeptical but didn't stop her, walk out or call her crazy. 'For some unknown reason I feel I can trust her, and she sounds crazy talking about a past life but believe she's telling me the truth. Well let's see where this leds.' "So how are you going to remind me of my past life, you to look like fortune teller, I don't see any crystal ball or anything else." Serenity and Serena laughed at the joke she made. Vegeta gave a small smile. "No, I'm not a fortune teller but your daughter is." Susan raised her voice a bit at that statement. "What, I don't have a daughter…" She cut off after that. Serenity had pulled out the Silver Crystal and showered Susan in a blinding white light. A hunter green symbol of Pluto materialized on Susan's forehead before quickly vanishing again when the light died down. Serenity looked a Susan's form. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be in a dreamlike state. All too quickly though her eyes shot open and she smiled "A Fortune Teller, Serenity. Come on that's a pretty bad joke and I've heard all, hell I've helped create a few myself. SERENITY!!! You're alive!" The two women jumped up and soon had wrapped their arms around each other in a giant hug. Vegeta decided to ruin the peaceful moment. "Ahem." Serena elbowed her brother to shush but he already got the desired effect he wanted. The two women broke apart and sat back down. Susan started first "Well I see you finally found your son Ren, but I know that's not the reason you brought back my memories. If I remember you were saying I was the only one who could help you locate a friend of yours, who is this friend?" 

Sorry for the extremely wait for the update. I have no excuses. I'm not going to create any. I just have to put down my stories for awhile before I can come up with the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next month. Thank you for reading my story, and again I don't mind if you don't review. I understand that I would just like to go on to the next story before writing a review no matter how good or bad a story is. Well until my next chapter. Bye.

**P.S.  **Thanks to all my reviewers, who took the time to review even though I said it was unnecessary.

**Serenity Komoshiro-** My last reviewer, who got me to type up the next chapter.

**Eo***** Angel-** Who took the time to read my story.

**Mayla****-**Who gave me the idea for a new character.

**Maiden Genisis-**Who reviewed more than once, and helped me improve.

**Angel313-** Who curiosity is getting the better of them.

**Amy14-** Who just thought my story was cool.

**DaughterofDeath****-** Here's the next chapter.

**Oracale****- **Who had to stop before going to school, hope you read this after school.

**Raye-chan-** Sorry to say Videl's with Gohan, but she's not as bad as on tv.

**Ssgotenlover****- **Didn't change, much except how it looked when read.

**Taiki****- **Here's more for you.

**Riku**** the Dark One-** One of my early Reviewers. I Hope to keep you laughing. 

**Erikatufts****-** Here's what's next.

**Silver Moon Goddess 1-** Hope my story's still heading in a original direction.

**Chibi Pyro Duo-** My very first reviewer. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**Thanks to all My Reviewers.**


	12. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

"Back to business as usual. I need your help in bring back Holly. Not to mention we need to find

the others, plus get in contact we Shenron. I'm finally calling in my favors." Serenity quietly said.

"But you said you would never use those favors not even to defeat Queen Beryl or Lord Frieza,

why. Why now?" "You should know the reason why, Sue." Susan eyes looked distant as if

remembering something from long a go. "It's Her, she's back." "Yes now can you help me, us.

We need to bring the team back to together. We need the full team. Mine, my daughters as well

as my husbands strongest people." Susan smiled and replied "Anything for you, your highness."

Serenity frowned. "Don't call me your highness, you are my friend and never expect you to be so

formal to me." Susan laughed and said "Sure whatever you say your _highness_. I will go back in

time and bring Holly back here if it does not disrupt the timestream." Serena finally decided to

speak up. "But how are you going to get past Setsuna?" Susan looked at Serena and replied

"You think I can't get past my own daughter, I taught her everything she knows about time. But I

did leave and few things/doors unmentioned to her. She was going to be there for along time I

figured I leave a few secrets for her to unreveal, but I doubt she has found all of them by now.

She was a bit of a slow learn when it came to the timestream, but she covers it well by being

mysterious. Now Serenity why don't you, Vegeta and Serena go get Michelle and Amara and

bring them back to your place where I will meet you with Holly." Vegeta stood "About time you

three made a move, I thought I would be stuck here forever listening to the idle chit-chat. Now

can we go." Susan also stood "Always the impatient one, weren't you Vegeta." Serenity smiled

as she stood "Takes after his father in almost everyway. Well lets go before Vegeta here has

another fit." Serena giggled at that statement which earned her a glare from her brother.

Meanwhile back at Ilene house the girls were finding it difficult to stay still, knowing that

their little sisters were here and needed to be taught a lesson on how to treat their Princess and

Friend. Bulma finally screamed "I CAN'T TAKE THIS WAITING ANY LONGER! I say we

find our _beloved _ little sister and show them the proper way a scout should care for their

Princess." Chichi agreed with Bulma "I know the feeling Bulma, but only Queen Serenity and

Princess Serena know the location of our _dear_ siblings." "How are we going to find them, this

isn't even our own dimension." Lora complained. "Bulma isn't your mini computer always

connected to your sister's Mercury computer? Couldn't we tracked them through that?" Bulma

jumped up and said. "Your Right! ICE PLANET POWER!" In the blink of an eye their stood

Sailor Ice with her mini computer out and typing away. "I can't believe I forgot about this. Amy's

computer always carried a energy signal for each of the Sailor Scouts in it's database, all I have

to do is hack into her mainframe and bingo we'll have them. Right where we want them." Lora

punched her fists together. "About time we see some action in this place." Chichi was also happy

at the way things were going but decided to do one thing. "Let's at least contact Serenity and let

her know of our plans. But we shall leave Serena's _dearPrince_ for Prince Vegeta to handle. The

boys will have few issues to work out amongst themselves." 18 nodded her head in agreement "I

do believe your right Chichi. Lora get in contact with Queen Serenity and tell her that there has

been a change in plans. Also Bulma while your hacking into Amy's computer could you see if

you can find any information on Prince Endymion's parents, I have a feeling that they too might

be here." Lora pulled out her communicator and pressed the button to get hold of Serenity.

Serenity face appeared on the communicator. "What the matter Lorana? Did anything happen?"

Lora shook her head no, knowing the Queen was watching her face in her communicator. "No,

Serenity we just called to let you know there have been a few changes. We figured it would be

faster if we went and brought back Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus ourselves. We

need all the time we can get. Also Prince Vegeta and go and retrieve Prince Endymion if he can

be spared, otherwise we will gladly bring him back as well. Brenda is now hacking into Amy's

mini computer to find their exact locations. We would just like to know if this plan of action is

okay with you and children?" Serenity saw the look on Lorana's face and knew that they had

waited long enough. "This is fine with me and it will help to speed things up a bit. And I will allow

Vegeta to go and retrieve Prince Endymion. Also one bit of warning to you and the others.

Princess' Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina do not know their true identities, they may not remember

you or the others. And they still have yet to figure out that Serena is in fact the long lost Moon

Princess that they have been searching for. I ask that you do not reveal Serena true identity to

them. Thank you. And contact me with any further change of plans. Plus make sure you bring

with you Luna and Artemis they have some things to answer for as well." Serenity closed the link

and Lora turned back to the others. "Serenity said it was okay for us to go and greet our sisters,

Vegeta will be handling Endymion. She also informed me that our sisters have not recovered

their full memories and may not remember us at all. Also they and Endymion have not figured out

that Serena is the Moon Princess that they have been searching for, she asked that we not reveal

Serena true identity. We are told to bring in the Royal advisors Luna and Artemis they have

some things to answer for according to the Queen." Chichi spoke up next. "Well we know what

we have to do, so let's quit wasting time. FIRE PLANET POWER!" Lora and 18 followed suit.

"THUNDER PLANET POWER! LIGHT PLANET POWER!" Now standing the Tsukino

resident were Sailors Ice, Fire, Thunder and Light. "I've have their locations. Chichi your sister

Raye is in the east district in a place called the Hinto Shrine. Lora. Lita is the west side of town

in an apartment complex. And 18, Mina appears to be downtown in the plaza in an arcade.

While Amy is the north side of town heading town the hospital in her area. It looks like we'll be

split up for now but we'll meet back here in an hour with our relations and if anyone spots Luna

or Artemis they are to bring them in as well." Sailor Ice finished up. "Remember to not let them

know the Princess' true identity, and as it appears our siblings will not remember us I suggest we

test their fighting skills to see if they are still worthy of protecting the Princess. Any questions?"

Sailor Light asked. No one said anything. "No, good then let's head out. And let's try not to be

seen."

I hope you liked this chapter I was convinced to type up the next chapter thanks to my last review. She kinda reminded me that I haven't updated in a while. In the next chapter we will see Serenity and Serena talk to Michelle(Sailor Sea) and Amara(Sailor Wind). Vegeta will be sent to find Prince Endymion and Sailors Ice, Fire, Thunder and Light will confront their siblings. See you next chapter and thanks for the review **Chaos Babe – **a unique review and one that made me laugh, thanks. Bye for now.


	13. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Serenity turned to her son. "Vegeta I have something I want you to do for me." Vegeta looked

at his mother suspiciously, but said nothing. "I need you to go and find Prince Endymion and

bring him back to the house." Vegeta smirked. "Mind you, Vegeta. I want him alive and

conscious. You have every right to be upset at the way he treated your sister but we still need

him. Serena I know you are not going to like this but I've just sent the Central Scouts out to

locate your scouts and bring them back to the house. They were specifically told not to reveal

your true identity to them, but I am afraid you will have to tell them once we reach home. Please

take some time think about what has happened, what you've lost, what you've gained and what

your willing to sacrifice. Why don't you take a walk to sort things out before you head home."

Serena questioned her mother. "But where will you be and who's going to bring in the Outer

Scouts? But…" Serenity hushed her daughter by placing her hand over mouth and quietly spoke.

"You need time and time is something we have very little of, but I'm willing to give you some

however short it may be. Do not worry about me. I will be fine, I will finish gathering my scouts

and have my Outer Scouts proceed to bring their daughters in. Now please go and think things

through carefully." Serenity smiled at her daughter and gave her a little push to go on. Serena

slowly walked away. Vegeta stood next to his mom and quietly commented. "I hope your doing

the right thing. And don't worry I won't Kill Endymion, just yet." Vegeta then flew off without

hearing his mother's reaction. "VEGETA!!!" Serenity smiled a sad smile 'Vegeta what am I going

to do with you.' And then proceed to head toward Michelle and Amara's home. The two were

still close friends even without remembering their past together.

Serenity had soon reached the small section of condos where Michelle and Amara lived but the

area was surrounded by a huge wall to block out any unwanted visitors. "I don't have time to be

going through security, I guess I'll just have to sneak in. ROYAL LUNARIA POWER!"

Serenity's entire body was then encased in crystal, slowly the crystal shattered and there

standing in the Queen's place was none other than the Legendary Sailor Lunaria, first scout of

the Moon. Lunaria quickly ran around to the back of the complex and jumped the wall, avoiding

all the security cameras along the way. She soon came across a lone condo sitting off from the

rest, this was where she knew she would find two more of her friends. Lunaria powered down

and went to the front door the building. She rang the doorbell and awaited an answer, but no

one answered. Serenity walked around the house to the back and saw a huge manmade lake, it

reminded her of the lake of in front of the Crystal Castle. She snapped out of her daydream

when she heard a loud giggle. It was coming from out on the lake, a long haired blonde beauty

was water skiing. She flew around the lake jumping and twirling while the boat pulled her along.

The driver appeared to be a man with short sea-green hair that matched the color of the ocean,

but Serenity knew this wasn't a guy but in fact a lady at the wheel. Serenity sat down at the

docks and waited for them to come in. Shortly after she sat down the blonde skier gave the

signal for the driver to pull in.

Sailor Ice finally found who she was looking for. Her little sister, Amy was walking down the

street book in hand avoiding everything in her way like she wasn't even reading at all. But Bulma

knew better since the Royal Family of Mercury were a avid family of Scholars and Readers a

kinda of inborn instinct helped them focus on their books without concentrating on distractions

or how to avoid them. Sailor Ice equipped her VR Visor to take a closer look at the book her

sister was so engrossed in. The Title knocked her off guard and she almost fell off the roof she

was spying from. Sailor Ice had seen enough. She jumped down to the street below and called

out "COME ON OUT SAILOR MERCURY!"

Amy jumped at the called, ran from the once crowded street around a building to transform.

"MERCURY POWER!" With the help of a tornado of water Amy had transformed into the

powerful warrior of water Sailor Mercury. "Hold it right there. I don't know who you are or

where you came from but in the name of Mercury I will not let you disturb this peaceful

neighborhood." The two Sailors faced each as the rest of the street cleared out of the way. "SO

you're the legendary Soldier, Sailor Mercury. I expected more of you. Well let's see what you've

learned since we last fought. FROST ICEICLES STORM!" Mercury dodged the attack.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST! The area was covered in a dense fog, Mercury activated her

VR Visor so she could scan her enemy. "That old attack won't work on me Mercury dear. ICE

MIST BEAM!" A cold beam of frozen mist knocked Mercury into a nearby building and her fog

vanished as she lost her concentration. "MERCURIAN ICE ENTRAPMENT!" Mercury's

stunned form was encased in box five inch thick ice. "Let me out of here." Sailor Ice slowly

circled her sister. "I'm afraid not dear sister, we have places to go. People to see and things for

you to remember. Like some of your more stronger attacks. You were way to easy to defeat,

and slow on the draw. No one your Princess never thought you weren't fit enough to protect

her." Mercury stopped pounding on the case and asked "Sister? I don't have any sister.

Princess, where is she what have you done to her? I swear if you've harmed her in any way…"

Sailor Ice cut off Mercury "Me I haven't done anything to her at all, why would I do anything to

my dear beloved sister-in-law. It's you and the others who have to answer to her for what you

have done. Now good-night dear Amy." Mercury's glass entrapment slowly filled with gas and

quickly knocked out the young Sailor. Mercury reverted back to normal and Sailor Ice picked

up her sister's unconscious form and carried her off through the city roof tops. The only trace

that anyone was there was the book that a young girl was reading entitled "The Sailor Scouts:

Heroines of Justice". A lone figure appeared from out of one of the buildings, picked up the

book and simply replied, "Amy, I only hope you can learn from this experience." With that figure

walked around the building and disappeared from sight.

"And your telling us that were some sort of Reincarnated Queens from over a thousand years

ago and you want our help to destroy some ancient evil. Not to mention were to locate our

supposed daughters and bring them with us so they can help in the fight as well. Lady your

crazy. I don't even know why I'm listening to this ludicrous story." The tall sea-green haired

woman was yelling about the room. "I know this is hard to believe but you were once my closest

friends and protectors, I need you." Serenity was imploring to the two woman to believe her and

aid her in the fight. Since being invited into their home over an hour ago. "Say I believe…" The

blonde started out. "WHAT!? You can't be taking her story seriously, Amara." Amara held her

hand up to stop her companion from saying anything further. "Michelle. I'm only saying 'Suppose

I believe', half of what she is saying. I would need some sort of proof that all of this is true and I

doubt that she can provide us with any. So Ms. Serenity do you have any proof, that what you

say is true?" Michelle smirked at her friend's cleverness. "_Well_ _do_ _you?"_ Serenity smiled and

said "As a matter of fact I do. I can show you the whole thing if you like and from your points of

view as well." Serenity pulled out the Silver Crystal and bathe Amara and Michelle in a blinding

white light. Soon the Symbols of Uranus and Neptune could be seen on their foreheads. The

two woman were trapped in a trans like stated until Serenity powered down the Silver Crystal.

When Amara and Michelle snapped out of it they immediately knelt before Serenity. "Forgive us

your majesty, we thought ill of our Queen. We shall not fail you again. How may we be of

service to the Royal Family of the Moon." Serenity frowned "First of all: GET UP OFF THE

FLOOR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE EQUALS,

WE ARE ALL QUEENS OF OUR OWN PLANETS. But most importantly we are friends

first and foremost." And with that Serenity jumped on her two friends and proceeded to hug

them to death. "SE..ren..ity air ple..se." Amara and Michelle managed to choke out. Serenity

released her grip on them and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." That brought a round of laughter from

the two women.

After they managed to calm themselves down Serenity explained the situation to them once more

with details. "So what I need you two to do for me is locate your daughters and bring them back

to my house. There Susan will meet back up with us along with Holly and hopefully Setsuna and

Hotaru. With that half of my team will be back in action. Now Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter,

and Venus are being brought in by their older sisters. Who feel they need to show them some

proper treatment for what they did to my daughter. Also my long lost son is bring in Prince

Endymion while also knocking some sense into the boy's head and hopefully not killing him in the

process." Michelle punched her fists together and said "After what they've done to Serena they

deserve little tough love. And if they hadn't I would only be more than happy to help in their re-

education." Amara agreed with her partner "I would have to said they have earned what they are

about to receive. So with settled let's go, gather our daughters and meet you back at your place.

Once you and the other half of our team are there we will then set about location Shenron and

getting back his majesty's missing warriors. Let us be off for I feel the winds will soon change

and time is of the essence." With one last hug the three women departed to their next tasks.

Sailor Fire had been keeping an eye on the Hinto Shine just waiting for her sister to make an

appearance. She had been waiting only half and hour when Raye finally emerged from the Shine

carrying a broom in her hands. A pair of Ravens flew to her shoulder and Raye began to feed

them with some bird food she had kept in her pocket. As Sailor Fire watched, Raye soon

looked up in the direction to which Fire had been hiding. Although Sailor Fire knew she could

not be seen from where Raye had been standing, she knew that her little sister had found her.

Chichi knew that Raye had found her using her Spiritual Force. The Spiritual Force that was

born in all Martians were stronger for the Royal Family of Mars had helped Raye find her.

Though she would not know who it was, she knew that they were there. Sailor Fire watched as

Raye pulled out a transformation pen, shout "Mars Power!" and in a flame of rings become great

warrior of Fire, Sailor Mars. "I know your there, so in the name of Mars show yourself. Or one

of my little fireballs will force you out of hiding." Sailor Fire jumped out of her hiding place and

landed across from Sailor Mars. "Well, at least you have lost all of you touches, but then again

you always were the better one at hide 'n' seek." Sailor Mars looked her opponent in the eyes

and felt a sort of recognition from the woman but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the mind.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sailor Fire stepped closer to Mars and replied "Who I am,

you shall learn soon enough but as to what I want. Well what I want is to repay you for the

treatment you've given your Princess." Sailor Fire jumped into the air and shouted "FIRE

EMBERS BLAZE!" A barrage of tiny flames rained down upon Mars who just barely managed

to get out of the way. "Princess we haven't even found the Princess. MARS FIRE IGNITE!" A

stream of flames flew toward Sailor Fire who dodged it just as quickly as if it were coming at

snail's pace. "Far too slow Mars. INFERNO FLAMES FIRE!" A column flames erupted from

under Mars' feet shooting skyward. Mars jumped out the way just before the flames could be

released. A slightly singed Mars came back with one her evil entrapment scrolls. "Let' s see how

you handle this." The sacred parchment hit Sailor Fire on her forehead only to fall back to the

ground as if it was nothing more than scrap paper blowing in the wind. "Nice try Mars, but the

scrolls won't work against family members. Now try these on for size. MARTIAN FIRE

RINGS SURROUND!" Sailor Fire let loose torrent of flaming rings at Mars who still in shock at

her parchment not work was too slow to move out of the way. The rings circled Mars' form

leave no escape for the weary warrior. "Raye, Raye. What am I going to do with you. You

always had to learn things the hard way, but this time I don't know if it's going to be enough. But

I shall let the Moon Princess decide, for now sleep dear sister." Mars was seriously at her

boiling point of angry. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME! WHO ARE YOU?!

WHERE IS THE MOON Princes…" Mars voice was caught off as the heat from the rings and

temper caused Mars to fall unconscious." The fallen warrior dropped her Sailor guise and

became your average Priestess in training. Sailor Fire dropped the wall of rings, lifted her sister

off the ground and left the Hinto Shrine. Unknown to either girl someone saw their display and

commented only with this, "Raye I'm afraid this was a lesson that you needed desperately." The

figure jumped from her hiding spot on the roof and vanished without a trace.

I'm back. To make up for my absence I proudly present to you a slightly longer chapter than the

rest. In today's chapter we saw Amara and Michelle agree to locate their daughters, Not to

mention Sailors Ice and Fire have confronted their little sisters(Mercury & Mars). Plus who are

the mysterious people spying on Amy and Raye.

Stay tuned for the next chapter where Sailors Thunder and Light go after Sailors Jupiter and

Venus. Plus Vegeta will dish out a little Saiyan hospitality toward a certain Earth Prince. And

who is Serenity talking to with the symbol of Earth. And what of Serenity. Did Susan manage to

get by her daughter and locate Holly.

P.S. A Treat for being so patient with me here's a list of the characters we've seen so far.

_Serena Tsukino-Sailor Moon, 1st Princess of the Moon and Vegeta-sei_

_Darien__ Chiba-Tuxedo Mask, Prince of the Earth_

_Amy Mizuno-Sailor Mercury, 2nd Princess of Mercury_

_Raye Hino-Sailor Mars, 2nd Princess of Mars_

_Lita Kino-Sailor Jupiter, 2nd Princess of Jupiter_

_Mina Aino-Sailor Venus, 2nd Princess of Venus_

_Michelle__Kaiou-Sailor__Sea__, Queen of __Neptune___

_Amara Ten'oh-Sailor Wind, Queen of Uranus_

_Holly Tomoe-Sailor Destruction, Queen of Saturn_

_Susan Meiou-Sailor Time, Queen of Pluto___

_Ilene-Sailor Lunaria, Queen Serenity of the Moon and Vegeta-sei_

_Kenji-King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei and the Moon_

_Samuel-2nd Prince of the Moon and Vegeta-sei_

_Vegeta-Serena's twin brother, 1st Prince of the Moon and Vegeta-sei_

_Goku-3rd Class Saiyan, Kakkarotto of Vegeta-sei_

_Bulma(__Brenda)-Sailor Ice, 1st Princess of Mercury_

_Chichi(__Camile)-Sailor Fire, 1st Princess of Mars_

_18(Helen)-Sailor Light, 1st Princess of Venus_

_Lora(__Lorana)-Sailor Thunder, 1st Princess of Jupiter_

_Queen Serenity the 1st-Queen of the Moon, mother to Ilene(Serenity)_

_Trunks__-__Vegeta__ and Bulma's __son___

_Gohan-__Goku__ and Chichi's 1st son_

_Goten-Goku __and Chichi's__ 2nd son_

_Videl-Lora's daughter_


	14. Silbling Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT or Sailor Moon S/Super S/Stars.

Susan had finally located the door she wanted. "I've gotten bit rusty that took a little longer than I wanted. Well at least I found it." Susan pulled out a hunter green scepter with the symbol of Pluto done in gold on top. "ROYAL PLUTOIAN POWER!" A clock giant appeared on the ground underneath Susan's feet and as the hands of the time sped faster the clock slowly lifted up changing Susan. When the Clock stuck 12 Sailor Time had taken Susan place standing before the great door. Sailor Time's scepter had grown to the size of a staff which she held before the doorway. She used the Staff of Time to knock on the door, upon the third knock the door opened with blinding white light. Sailor Time stepped into the light and vanished leaving behind only the sealed door.

* * *

Sailor Thunder was watching the penthouse suite from the next building over. Her sister, Lita was in the process of watering her plants. She had been watching for over an hour and it looked like her sister wasn't planning on leaving the safety of her apartment for anything.

"Maybe it's time I speed up this reunion."

Sailor Thunder went down to the street and stood in front of the apartment complex and looked around finally spotting what she needed. A small sapling of a oak was surrounded by a small fence.

"Like that could stop a tree from reaching it's greatest height." Sailor Thunder bent down to the young tree and placed her hands on the trunk and concentrated on making the young tree grow. Sure enough a minute later Thunder's hand were glowing with energy of a deep green, which the plant was soaking up. Thunder then stood up and grabbed one of the branches and held on as the tree stretched upward noting with great satisfaction that the fence around the once small tree was destroyed and lying broken on the street below. The oak tree had aged a matter of 20 years in only a few minutes and was now level with Lita's apartment. A giant smile graced Thunder's features as Lita finally noticed the shadow of the giant tree.

"Come on out Sailor Jupiter! I know you hate hiding in the shadows!" Lita's face showed no outward reaction as she raced out of her apartment and appeared later on the street below as Sailor Jupiter.

"In the name of Jupiter and all of nature. I demand that you stop twisting nature's laws and tell me who you are!" Shouted an enraged Jupiter.

Thunder smirked jumped from the twenty story tree that partially blocked the street. "We meet again Sailor Jupiter."

Jupiter didn't back down from her stance. "Who are you and what do you want? And what have you done to that poor tree?"

Thunder smiled knowing her sister had a great fondness of nature, which was why she decided to use this particular tactic. All of Jupiter's inhabitants all loved natured and were in tuned with its' feelings but none more so than the Royal Family.

"I am Sailor Thunder and what I've done to the tree has not harmed it in any way, I've just sped up it's aging process. As to what I want, well that's a little more difficult to answer, but know this you shall pay dearly for your treatment of the Moon Princess. THUNDER TYPHONIC RAGE!"

A eruption of gale force winds was sent to Sailor Jupiter and knocking her into the building across the street. Jupiter recovered quickly.

"I don't even know the Moon Princess. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Jupiter's attack was sent to Thunder who quickly dodged the attack before was anywhere near her.

"I'm afraid you did know the Princess, but she shall decide your fate. GRYFFINS' THUNDER ASSAULT!" A griffin made purely out of lighting headed straight for Jupiter who shouted her own attack a moment later.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON CRASH!" Jupiter's dragon met the griffin but the attack was too little and too late. The dragon fizzled out when it met Thunder's griffin, while the griffin continued on its way to the shocked Jupiter. Jupiter tried to move at the last second but only succeed in dodging half of the attack and fell to the ground. Thunder watched her sister try to recover. "You won't get away with this, when the others find out you'll be history."

Thunder smiled sadly. "Your friends are already being taken care of. JOVIAN BLOSSOMS ENSNARE!" The ground split open around Jupiter's feet and large, thick, green vines caught the young sailor in their grip. Jupiter struggled but the vines reacted like quicksand the more you struggle the tighter they became. "Lita you have to realize that fighting is never the best way to handle every situation. While your skills are an asset to the team you need to think things through before acting. I don't want to have to choose between my sister and my princess, Lita."

Lita continued to struggle and tried to reply to Thunder's mysterious words. "Fighting is what I do and I don't know the Princess let alone your sister. Now let me go!" At Jupiter's last words a large pink blossom opened in front of the soldier's face emitting a wonderful fragrance that caused her to fall into a deep sleep from which she would not awaken until much later. Thunder released the vines and watched as Sailor Jupiter reverted back to her civilian form. Thunder carefully pick up her sister and headed back to the meeting place.

A lone figure watched the scene with sad eyes. The figure looked to the still standing great oak, place one hand on the trunk then watched as the tree reversed its aging process until it was only slightly larger than it had originally started as. "Please forgive them young one." Said the mysterious figure to the tree. "My dear Lita you need to learn patience to think things through. I only hope that you can relearn to become at one with peace and nature." The figure then vanished like the wind.

* * *

Serenity had found her four Outer Scouts but still had no luck in locating her Inner Scouts. One by one the Central Scouts had called in stating that they had located their sisters and were bring them back to the house. Only Helen had yet to report in but she figured she would soon. Her thoughts turned to her son and his mission to bring in the Earth Prince, who had a lot to answer for. 'I hope he doesn't go overboard.' Suddenly Serenity felt like she was being watched.

"Come Out!" A mysterious person stepped out from the shadows but Serenity still couldn't not see the face of her stalker for they wore a black cloak that concealed their identity.

"Fear not Queen Serenity of the Legendary Moon Kingdom. I have only come to deliver a message." Serenity was unsure of this person and his or her motives.

"What message?"

"Your Inner Scouts shall meet with you soon, as they have a small matter to see to before joining you. Please head home. We shall meet again your majesty." The stranger then slipped back into the shadows and disappeared from Serenity's sight.

'Well that was interesting.' And with that Serenity headed home to hopefully find everyone back safe and sound.

* * *

Sailor Light had no trouble in locating her sister and found that she also carried with her the two guardian cats. But as Sailor Light watched her sister play inside the arcade, she did not like what she was seeing. Although to the rest of the occupants it seemed as though she was happy and carefree. 18 knew her sister better and could she that only just managing to keep her true emotions locked inside. Venusians' were known to many as the most emotionally happy of all the people throughout the Moon Kingdom and brought joy to everyone they met. What few people knew was that were able to draw others feeling into themselves and most Venusians' just drew out the happiness, hope and love that was buried inside each and every person. The Royal Family of Venus was slightly different not only could they draw out other people's emotions but they could send their emotions into any person they chose. The Royal Family of Venus had to work extremely hard to control this ability, the training they underwent was very extreme but necessary and many of members of the Royal Family were chosen to lead the Inner Scouts. It was through this talent that 18 could tell her sister was about to lose control and that would be most disastrous. She had to confront and lead her sister away from town before that happened.

* * *

HEY PEOPLEZ! SOORRY LONG TIME NO UPDATE, ME SOOO SOORRY, ME SOOO VERY BAAADDD AUTHOR. WILL FINISH STORY…HOPEFULY…PROBABLY SOMETIME THIS CENTURY, OR IF NOT THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT CENTURY. I AM IMMORTAL AFTER ALL. sister comes in with a garlic necklace NO PLEASE! NOT THE GARLIC… ANYTHING BUT THAT! runs away from computer, sister takes over

_I am the ruler of Garliconia! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously………Do u really like this story………I mean it is so……………………so………………………………… long. I SHALL TAKE OVER…THE WORLD…MWAHAHAHA cough, cough ahem… HAHA! authoress comes in with Tic Tacs AHHHHHHHHHHHH! TIC TACS! RUN! sister runs out of the castle screaming_

BREATHE FRIENDLY. SEE YOU NEXT CENTURY, OH WAIT YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD. WELL I BID THEE A FOND FAREWELL. TIL WE MEET AGAIN AS YOU SHALL SOON BECOME MY BREAKFAST. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! little sister steals all my good lines

_I DO NOT!_

throws giant TIC TAC out window and knocks sister unconscious


End file.
